Valentine's Day?
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: "Roses are red, violets are blue, the grass is green and so are you?"  A little Wicked oneshot for Valentine's Day!


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Enjoy this holiday oneshot!**

It took some work, but Galinda finally managed to get the door to the room open. Elphaba, who was currently sitting on her bed with her nose in yet another book, looked up to see the blonde staggering over to her bed, her arms full with multiple red and pink bags and hearts. She dropped her load on the bed and Elphaba raised an eyebrow in slight intrigue.

"May I inquire where you managed to acquire all that?" the green woman asked.

"From all my admirers, of course."

"Which is many, I know, but why did they all pick the same day to shower you with gifts?"

"Because that's what everyone does today."

"I see." Elphaba looked back down at her book.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Galinda turned to face the green woman.

"You… didn't get anything today, did you?"

"Why would I? I have no admirers, and if I did, I see no reason why they would pick today of all days to give me anything."

"Elphaba, are you… are you being serious right now?"

"I assumed that was the tone we were taking."

"But I… never mind." Galinda went into the bathroom, closing the door after her.

"Galinda?"

"Yes?"

"Since I'm sure you've already judged me, I'm just going to ask you this without caring what you think about me: what is so special about today?"

"What?"

"Why is everyone acting so… odd? I mean, I've only been to my morning classes, and I've seen so much affection between people that it's almost sickening. I can't imagine what the rest of the day is going to be like…"

"Why, Elphaba, it's Valentine's Day," Galinda said, poking her head out.

"Valentine's Day?"

"Don't tell me you've never of heard of Valentine's Day before."

"I'd be lying if I said I had."

"Well, Elphaba, I must admit that I'm shocked. For someone so intelligent, I can't believe that you've never—"

"My father never acknowledged my birthday, so what would make you think that he would celebrate something as frivolous as Valentine's Day?"

"So, you mean you've never been able to celebrate this holiday?"

"Nope."

"You… you've never even gotten one valentine?"

"No ma'am."

Galinda looked down before she disappeared back into the bathroom, a small idea beginning to form in her mind.

* * *

Elphaba bumped into the door, dropping one of her books. She stooped down, trying to feel for it and felt her hand hit a piece of paper instead. Elphaba picked it up and raised it up in front of her face.

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, the grass is green and so are you_?" Elphaba opened the door to her room and walked inside. "_Your secret admirer_?" The green woman shook her head and crumpled up the paper before dropping it in the trashcan. She set all her books down on her desk and her eyes fell on a large heart. She opened it up and found that it was full of assorted chocolates. Elphaba shook her head and placed the lid back on before she picked it up and set it on Galinda's overcrowded desk.

"Just because you don't have room for all your gifts doesn't mean you can start invading my space," Elphaba muttered. The green woman picked up the first book and settled herself on her bed… only to feel something behind her. Elphaba reached behind her and pulled out a ridiculously large teddy bear that was holding a heart.

_I love you_!

Elphaba rolled her eyes before she threw the bear onto Galinda's bed. This was getting to be ridiculous. Why was all this lovey-dovey stuff all over her side of the room? Who could have possibly gotten in and—

"Galinda…"

* * *

Later on, the blonde came into the room, trying to hide the grim on her face. "Hello Elphaba."

"Good afternoon, Galinda."

Galinda set yet more valentines' gifts on her bed, and frowned slightly when she saw that the bear she had left for Elphaba was on her bed. "That's odd. I don't remember getting this bear," she said.

"I'm sure with so many gifts and admirers, it's easy to forget what you've received," Elphaba said, not looking up from her book.

"No, I'm sure this isn't mine," Galinda said, picking it up. "Are you sure this isn't yours?"

"Who would give me an obnoxious stuffed bear?"

"I don't know. An admirer?"

"No one admires me."

Galinda sighed and dropped the bear, his smile mocking her. Her eyes fell on the box of chocolates on her desk… that she had left on Elphaba's desk! Galinda picked it up. "Come to think of it, this BOX OF CHOCOLATES isn't mine either."

"Well then, today is your lucky day, isn't it? Free and unexpected gifts coming from all sides."

Galinda dropped the box, glaring at the green woman. "Are you SURE these things weren't actually left for YOU?"

"Pretty sure."

"Really? They weren't on YOUR side of the room?"

"No."

That's when Galinda lost it. "That's IMPOSSIBLE! I distinctly left these things on YOUR bed and YOUR desk, and YOU moved them! I—" It was then that Galinda noticed that Elphaba was laughing. "You… you knew all along I left those things?"

"Well, my sweet, who else could get into our room?"

"But… the poem! Surely that threw you off!"

"Ah, yes. 'The grass is green, and so are you'. Was that really the best you could come up with?"

"I tried to make it sound like a boy had written it!" Galinda could feel her face growing hot. Now that Elphaba said it aloud, it did sound more silly than romantic… The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry I was so obvious, Elphaba, but I just… I just wanted you to be able to experience Valentine's Day at least once."

Elphaba smiled and set her book down. "I know you were trying, and I appreciate that."

"Yeah…" Galinda sat down on her bed and looked at the bear glumly. "I thought the bear was cute…"

"Very cute… if you're four years old."

"Elphaba!"

The green woman laughed. "But really Galinda, if you keep this up, people are going to get the wrong idea in their heads."

Galinda looked up and saw that Elphaba had gone back to her book. The blonde smiled slightly. "Who says it would be the wrong idea? Perhaps it's just the idea I want them to have…"


End file.
